Wall sockets supply high alternating voltage, such as 220 VAC. Wall sockets are designed, regarding esthetical, physical and safety considerations, substantially not to protrude out of the wall.
Wall sockets adding other functions, such as USB outlets are also disclosed.
However, replacement of the standard wall socket with a wall socket including the USB outlet is not user operable.
Removable sockets having prongs and holes are typically used for providing multiple outputs. These too are disclosed, including USB outlets.
However, the removable sockets are disadvantaged of protruding out of the wall and out of the wall outlet.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the long felt need of user operably adding a USB outlet to a wall socket without protrusion from the wall.